


Warlord Steve

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanart, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Warlord Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: With apologies to Frank Frazetta, it’s fanart of conquering warlord Steve and his prize, Tony. Inspired by a fic thatsabrecmcis writing! (Check outthe tag for iton her tumblr for more info and ficlets. This piece will link to hers once it is up!)





	Warlord Steve

**Author's Note:**

> (Highly inspired by [this Franzetta piece](http://www.heavymetal.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Frank-Frazetta-FIRE_ICE.jpg), among others.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/45457526904/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/173983635937/with-apologies-to-frank-frazetta-its-conquering) for the art.   
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
